


One soft motherfucker

by artisticDepression



Series: Shitty one shots [4]
Category: South Park
Genre: Because its kenny, Best Friends, Cartman being kinda nice, Just cute gay shit, Karen being scared, Kenny being literally the best, Kenny being scared, Kenny is the best big brother, Kenny narrowly avoids death, M/M, Or best friend shit, Sleepy Cuddles, Sorry Not Sorry, cute shit, depends on how you see it - Freeform, its cute and gay, kinda gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 21:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13198944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticDepression/pseuds/artisticDepression
Summary: Please excuse the shit quality of this. It was done on my tablet so... sorry!Also, this is EXTREMELY self indulgent.Also ALSO, kenny a am d Eric are 15 and Karen is 12.





	One soft motherfucker

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse the shit quality of this. It was done on my tablet so... sorry!  
> Also, this is EXTREMELY self indulgent.  
> Also ALSO, kenny a am d Eric are 15 and Karen is 12.

Kenny didn't always sneak out his window at 2 am, but when he did he had one place in mind. 

《☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆》

"FUCK", the blonde jolted up as lighting hit the train tracks outside his window. Rain poured down outside and partially into his room from the small hole in the roof. He sighed and laid back onto his thin mattress. He lay there for a good 5 minutes before hearing thunder and a squeak. He shot up and out of his "bed" and ran to Karen's room. Slowly, he opened the door and looked for the light of his life. 

"Karen? Hey, are you alright?", he called out cautiously before closing the door behind him. He heard a muffled reply from the closet on the far end of her room.(which honestly wasn't that far) He smiled and walked over and knocked on the closet. The girl inside peeked out a bit. 

"Hey Ken", she waved timidly at him. He smiled and sat cross legged outside the door gesturing for her to sit in his lap. She crawled out and over to him. Kenny wrapped his arms around the small girl. Lightning struck the pavement outside Karens window making Kenny jump.

"Do ya need to go to yer boyfriend's house Ken?" The blonde smiled to himself, Karen and him were so close. She was the only one in the family that knew he was pansexual. She didn't know that someone could like a boy or a girl let alone that there were other **genders** as Ken had called it. He remembered the time she ran into his room after school and started telling him about a really cute girl that offered to be her friend. Its been two years but since that they tell each other everything. 

"What about you Karen? Are you gonna be alright with the thunder?", the small brunette stood and smiled. 

"I'll be fine Ken. I can go sneak in bed with mom.", Kenny nodded. He felt so much safer knowing that his dad didn't live there anymore. He and Kevin were finally able to convince their mom kick him out at the very least. She loved him in a weird way, so there was no hope in a divorce, but getting that man out of the house was an achievement. 

Kenny smiled, Karen was no longer the little girl that constantly got bullied. She was going to be 13 soon, a teenager, he's worked his ass off making sure that she got a better teenage experience than he did.

The blonde stood and dusted off his ass.(he made a note to bug Kyle about borrowing a vacuum from him) Kenny held his hand out to his little sister and she happily took it in her own. He walked Karen over to their parents room which at the moment only held their mother. The short brunette smiled and hugged Kenny tight before slipping into the room and waking up their mom.

Kenny walked back across the hall to his own room. He decided to grab his parka and just pulled it over his white tank top, thankful that it was long enough to go down to his thighs. The blonde went out into his "living room" and walked to the door. As he passed the couch he spotted Kevin curled up against the arm with a bottle of what looked like beer. He sighed and went back down the hall, going into Kevins room grabbing a sheet and a post-it. Kenny draped the sheet over the snoring boy. Before writing a message on the paper and sticking it to his forhead. 

**you looked cold**  
**-Ken**


End file.
